Total Eclipse
by Yorke Flynn
Summary: Milly woke to find herself in Forks, living amongst her favourite characters. If you had the chance what would you do? Or change...
1. The Beginning

"Milly for God sake. You don't do anything apart from have your head in that book. You must have read it fifty times!" Sarah said shaking her head at her eighteen year old daughter.

Milly looked up from her battered copy of Eclipse and gave her mum a smile. "It's more like a hundred but who's counting?" 103 really…she had counted.

She watched as her mum smiled back at her and then left her room leaving Milly to absorb herself back into her beloved book. She had first read the saga a year ago and she would never forget the feeling the books evoked in her. She felt alive just by turning the pages. Could see Edward's deep honey eyes piercing her soul. His light brown hair sculpted on his perfect head. She could feel his touch as he gently brushed her hair from her cheek. Only it wasn't her cheek. It was Bella's.

Maybe she had got a bit too into the Twilight Saga but she just couldn't bring herself to like normal life. The only time she felt truly happy was when she was completely absorbed in either of the four books.

Her normal life wasn't that interesting anyway. She didn't have many friends as no-one interested her that much. She had no time for fashion, or make up or the boys around here. She only cared about Edward, and the Cullens and Forks. Maybe she was crazy but she didn't care, she was happy in her life and so that was where she would stay.

There were many Twilight fans out there, she knew she wasn't the only one, but she wasn't interested in Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner, she was interested in Edward. Edward. Who she pictured in her head wasn't anything like the Edward portrayed on screen. She had walked out ten minutes into the film after realising that she couldn't possibly carry on watching it with a guy that was nothing like the Edward she had created playing him on screen.

Milly closed the book and stroked the front cover. Edward.

Why did he have to be fictional? God she only wished he was real, that Forks was real and that she was there, living it breathing it. And seeing him, if for only a second that would be enough.

Eventually Milly lay her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. I wish…

"Um…Hello?"

"In a minute Mum." Milly managed to mumble, although her head felt really groggy.

"Well actually Miss you're kinda in the way."

Milly grimaced and tried to open her eyes but they felt so heavy. That voice was not her mum, it had an American accent for starters and it was male. When she did open her eyes it was to find she was in the middle of the pavement leaning against a door. She looked up to see a young boy with a kind face looking down at her.

"Huh? What the.." Milly jumped to her feet. She was outside, in a street she had never seen before. Where the hell was she?

"Where the hell am I?" she hadn't meant to say it out loud but when she looked at the boy he just smiled at her.

"Umm…well you are on Lincoln Street."

"Lincoln Street, where?" Milly said rubbing her eyes.

"Lincoln Street, Forks." He said turning his head slightly to one side.

"Forks." she said disbelieving. "Are you pissing with me?" she said narrowing her eyes.

The boy coloured slightly. "Umm…no I'm not…pissing with you. Why? Where were you expecting to be?" he said, his confidence gaining slightly.

"Well at home. In England. In my room." she said pushing her hand through her long blonde hair.

"Ok. I'm Mike. Mike Newton." He said holding his hand out to her.

Milly opened her eyes in shock. "Mike Newton?!" she said stepping backwards slightly.

"Yeah." he said with a smile.

Bloody hell. This couldn't be happening. Either someone was playing a very elaborate trick on her or she had truly gone round the bend. Either way she was happy to see where this was going. She would worry about the reasoning later.

"Ok…I'm Milly. Milly Beckett." Milly said holding out her slightly shaking hand.

Mike took it and a crimson colour flooded to his cheeks.

"So are you new around here then? I haven't seen you before?"

"Mike, why's the shop not op…oh hello."

Milly turned to the voice that spoke behind her and when she met the person eye to eye Milly could hardly believe what she was seeing. A woman stood in front of her, not much taller than herself, with pale skin, chocolate brown eyes and long wavy almost black hair. Milly despite not wanting to noticed how interestingly attractive she was with her air of awkwardness and not intentional lack of interest. Bella Swan was standing in front of her.

"Oh hey Bella." Mike said his voice slightly deeper than it was before.

"Hey Mike and hello." Bella said looking in Milly's direction.

Milly tried to open her mouth but nothing seemed to work, her head began to feel heavy and then suddenly everything went black…


	2. Problem Solver

"Miss Beckett?"

Milly heard the soft, rhythmic voice echo through her. It was like an angel was speaking to her.

"Miss Beckett?" It said again. She had to open her eyes and find out who was creating that amazing sound. Slowly Milly opened her heavy eyes and tried to focus on the figure in front of her. When her eyes finally did adjust they rounded in awe. In front of her was a man, clearly a doctor with his long white lab coat on but what was more striking were his features. He was by far the most good looking man she had ever seen. He was tall, with bright blonde hair and piercing eyes of honey brown. His features were so perfect that Milly had to close her eyes to keep from staring.

"Please call me Milly." she managed to say a little shakily.

He smiled at her which almost rendered Milly unconscious again but she managed to get control of herself. She dragged her eyes away from his and looked around the small room she was now in. She was in a hospital room. She remembered being in her room and falling asleep and then…Milly sat bolt upright.

"Where am I?" She suddenly said and watched as the doctor took a step towards her and she saw his smile widen and the warmness of his eyes soothed her confused thoughts.

"It's alright Milly. You are in hospital you fainted and your friend brought you here but apart from a nasty bump on your head you will be fine."

"My friend?" Milly said pushing herself further up in the bed.

"Yes Mike Newton." he said writing something down on his chart.

"Oh God." Milly said as she realised that she wasn't dreaming she really had lost her mind. She really did believe she was in bloody Forks and she was now in Forks hospital with a…

"Oh my God." Milly said out loud making him look up with a querying smile on his face. She was in a room with Dr Cullen. Carlisle Cullen. A vampire. A vampire that created him. If Dr. Cullen was here then…

"Now Milly we couldn't find any record of you and so no-one has been called for you. Is there anyone…"

"No" Milly said not really listening to what he was saying.

"Well I'm sure there is someone who is worried about you?" he said putting his pen in the front pocket of his coat.

"Me for starters." Milly mumbled under her breath. She looked back up to see him looking at her with his head turned slightly to one side.

"No really there's no-one. I…er…just came into town. I'm travelling you see and I…um…liked the look of this place so…I decided I want to stay…and…well…here I am…sort of." Milly drew her eyebrows together trying to figure out her thoughts.

"I see" he said with humour evident in his voice.

"Really?" she said with disbelief.

At this Dr. Cullen laughed and the effect was something quite spectacular as his glorious face lit up with enjoyment.

"Well clearly your head hitting didn't effect your humour. Now Miss…sorry Milly how old are you?" he asked pulling a chair from behind him and sat down with a beautiful grace. She always thought she would be scared of being in a room with a vampire alone but she felt completely comfortable.

"I'm nineteen. Just. Well four days ago actually."

"Well happy birthday for four days ago then Milly. Now if you are planning on staying, where exactly were you going to stay?" he said lifting one eyebrow.

Milly scrunched her face up with thought. "I hadn't really thought that far ahead." she said trying to think on her feet.

"Well considering Mike Newton found you asleep against a door this morning I would say that we need to think a bit harder so…"

"I'm sorry we?" Milly said pushing her fly away hair away from her face.

"I'm a doctor Milly and as far as I'm concerned I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't look out for the welfare of my patients. So I have just a few questions for you ok?"

"Yep no problem." Milly said her heart beating loudly in her chest. She imagined it beat very loudly for the vampire sitting opposite her she thought with a smile.

Carlisle gave her another querying look at the sudden smile, "Ok so you're 19" Milly nodded. "I'm guessing you have finished school?" Milly nodded again. "Thank God" she added making him smile again.

"So you want to stay in Forks but you have nowhere to stay?" Milly nodded again. "And no money?" he asked quite sensitively.

Milly grimaced "That would be correct but I can always get a job. I've never had one before but I'm sure I can do it." she said with a proud smile.

"I'm sure you can." he said with a genuine smile.

"Right ok. Stay here for a bit and I will see what can be done with you." he said genuinely.

"Done with me? You make me sound like some sort of war criminal." she said with a cheeky smile.

"Well for all I know you could be. Stay here Milly and when I return we will have some solutions to those problems of yours I swear." and with that he smiled and silently left the room.

Milly shook her head at the whole situation and then she brushed the bed sheet away and got to her feet a bit shakily. She headed to the mirror in the corner and tentatively looked into it. Her long bright blonde hair was in complete disarray she brushed it through with her fingers until it fell neatly down her back. Her bright blue eyes were brighter than usual and her cheeks had a warm glow. She sat heavily in the corner of the room and contemplated her situation. So she was apparently in Forks and Dr Cullen was apparently helping for her to settle here or secretly getting a therapist to come and put her in a looney bin!

Two hours later and the door opened again and Carlisle strode with grace into her little room.

"Ok Milly we have some solutions for you." he said with a smile.

"I have found you a place to stay until you find somewhere for yourself. A job until you find out what it is you want to do and some clothes until you shop for yourself." he said revealing a bag from behind his back.

Milly rose an eyebrow and tentatively grasped the bag from his outstretched arm.

"Thank you Dr Cullen this is really beyond your job description." she said placing the bag on the bed and looking through it.

"Firstly call me Carlisle and secondly it's my pleasure Milly."

"Well I had better ask. Where will I be living?" she said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Ok. I went to Chief Swan with my little problem and he knew of the perfect place for you where you would be very welcome. Billy Black on the reservation has a small out house that has a bedroom, little kitchen area and bathroom. It's not much but it's good for now."

"Billy Black?" Milly said with shock.

"Yep. He's not asking for a lot. He's a nice man. It's just him and his son Jacob."

Milly nodded dumbly. "Ok, my job?"

"Well that's what I am very happy to tell you. You will be working here…with me." he said with a wide smile.

"Here with you?" she asked with a frown.

"I'm no doctor" Milly said with a giggle.

Carlisle laughed. "I'm not asking you to be a doctor Milly. We are looking for a receptionist and I believe you would fit the bill perfectly."

"I…well…I don't know what to say. When you say you solve problems you were right. You're like some kind of superhero!" she said with a smile.

Carlisle laughed but she could see that he would never believe that of himself.

"As far as I can see we have only one problem left to solve and then I will well and truly be out of your hair." Milly said with a wink.

"Directions to Billy's place?" Carlisle queried.

Milly frowned. "Ok two problems." Milly said with a grimace making him laugh his deep beautiful laugh again.

"What's the other problem?" he queried.

"Well if I'm to live at Billy's and work here? How will I get from Billy's to here and vice versa?"

"Aaaa. Well this is something I have already thought of."

"Of course." Milly said throwing her hands up in the air.

Carlisle chuckled and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, dangling them in front of him.

"In your wallet I found your licence so I know you can drive. So…"

"So…" Milly queried.

"Well come with me." Carlisle said standing up.

Milly stood up and turned her head slightly to one side and then grabbing her bag of possessions she followed Carlisle out of the room and into the corridor.

She watched as a he gracefully glided through the corridors of the hospital either ignoring or not seeing the adoring looks he was receiving and not just from women Milly noticed. Stephanie Meyer would have a field day with that news.

When they finally reached outside Milly watched as Carlisle leant on an old battered car of a deep green colour.

"I'm guessing that's not yours." Milly said putting her hands on her hips.

"You guess wrong. Well sort of. It was mine, one of my sons enjoys fixing old cars but this one is needed and so now…" Carlisle said throwing the keys in the air, Milly caught them and looked at them in her hand. "…its yours."

"What? No I can't Carlisle. This is too much. I'll just get an old bike or something. I can get fit. I cannot and will not take this car from you or your…son." Milly said walking to Carlisle and holding the keys out to him.

"No sorry Milly. I will not take it back so either you have it or it stays right outside this hospital until the end of time. Unused and unwanted." he said with a grim smile.

Milly narrowed her eyebrows. "Fine I will take it, but I will pay you back I swear."

"If that is what you want"

"It is."

"Then Milly…your new car" He said sweeping his arm towards the car.

Milly bit her bottom lip and then jumped in the air. "I've never had my own car before!" She said jumping in the air.

"Well I am very happy to give you something you have never had before Milly Beckett. Enjoy."

"Sell you mean."

"Sorry…sell." he said rolling his eyes.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am Carlisle. You really are the best doctor I know!"

"Why thank you Milly. Now the Black's will be here in a minute to pick you up…"

"But I have a car, If you just write down the directions…"

"Hey my main priority is your health. If it escaped your attention you hit your head not four hours ago and so you are not driving anywhere." he said looking at her intently.

"It had escaped my attention actually." Milly drew her eyebrows together when Carlisle looked back at the road and then brought his eyes back to hers.

"It is time for us to part ways now Milly. Be here on Monday at 9 ok? And don't worry about the car Billy has said that Jacob will give you a ride in on Monday morning. So till Monday Milly." he said smiling.

"Thank you Carlisle" and to both their astonishment she wrapped her arms around his rock hard, cold body. He didn't move until the embrace was over and then he stepped back and gave her a strange look. Then he nodded and swiftly headed back into the hospital.

Milly watched him disappear and then heard a loud car heading in her direction. She turned just as it was pulling up alongside her own car. She watched as a huge man opened the door and stepped from the vehicle. He was well over six foot tall, with perfect deep tanned skin and short tufty black hair. As he stretched himself out of the car fully she could see the masculine physique underneath. His broad chest and full arms were bulging from his tight T-Shirt. She was under no misapprehension that this was Jacob Black.

"You're Milly?" He said with a cheeky smile.

"I am indeed. You must be Jacob or you are extremely young to have a son of your own."

"I am Jacob and I'm not that young." he said with a twinkle in his eye and some other emotion that he hid very quickly.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Jacob" she couldn't believe it was him and he was exactly how she had pictured him in her head. He was just as warm and friendly as described and brutally good looking with his high cheek bones and perfect smooth tanned skin. She now understood why Bella had an attraction to him.

"You too Milly. You are…not exactly what I was expecting." he said lifting one eyebrow.

"And what exactly were you expecting Black?" Milly said placing a hand on her hip.

Jacob smiled, "Well, when Chief Swan called and said there was a travelling girl who needed a place to stay I was expecting, well, you know, matted hair, unkempt…ugly."

Milly laughed. "Wow Black you are honest. I'll give you that"

"Well Beckett let me take that from you and I will drive you to your new home." he said reaching for her bag and placed it gently in the back of the car trailer.

"Get in Beckett." Jacob said as he got back into the car.

Milly walked to the car and got into next to Jacob who turned and smiled at her before starting the engine and driving off.

"So Beckett, you're English right?" Jacob said turning left away from the hospital.

"Bright as a button you are." she said with a grin.

"Watch it lady you wouldn't like me when I'm angry" he said with a wicked smile.

"Don't I know it" she mumbled under her breath making Jacob eye her with a querying look.

"So if you're English, why may I ask makes you want to stay in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere that barely gets any natural sunlight?"

"Well lets just say I kinda stumbled across it and like what I saw."

"I knew you were going to be strange Beckett." Jacob said shaking his head.

"I'm strange!? You are like some kind of man boy with biceps the size of tree trunks and the height of a mini giant and you're calling me strange. Pot, kettle black and all that."

"Kettle, pot what?" Jacob asked grinning, clearly enjoying the conversation.

"Oh it's just a silly English saying never mind."

"See strange."

Milly threw him a look from the corner of her eye. "So Jacob Black. What's it like being you?" Milly asked winding down her window.

"What's it like being me? I don't think anyone has ever asked me that before. It's ok I guess. It has its moments and then it doesn't. Life doesn't always turn out the way you think it will."

"Tell me about it. One day I am happy in my home with my mum and the next thing I know I am in the middle of deep America about to move into a little out house with a family I don't know. You're right I am strange." Milly said shaking her head.

"Yep. Well I think we're both strange so stick with me and you won't stand out so much. Deal?"

"Deal" Milly said smiling at Jacob.


	3. Falling

"So this is it. It's not much but…"

"No Billy seriously it's perfect." Milly said smiling down at Jacob's father.

"Well I think I've told you everything you need to know and if there is anything you need you know where we are ok hun?"

"Yep. Thanks again Billy I swear I'll be no trouble."

"I'll believe it when I see it. See you at supper tonight. We'll give you a proper welcome" He said with a smirk and disappeared back up the drive to his house some fifty yards away.

Milly sunk heavily on the single bed along one wall of her home. The whole place was pretty much the size of her bedroom at home but it had a really nice feel to it. She couldn't believe that over only six hours of being here she had found a job, a home, a car and met three of the people she had dreamed of meeting. She really had truly gone round the bend. She had to clear her head so after taking a shower and choosing a pair of tight grey skinny jeans, a white sleeveless top and a thick grey wraparound cardigan she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair had dried with a slight wave which made it look thicker than it normally did and she had to admit that the clothes fitted her slight, curvaceous figure perfectly. Carlisle definitely had an eye.

She put on a pair of large walking boots and headed out the door wanting to explore as much of Forks as she possibly could and instead of following the road she headed into the thick of the forest wanting to explore the surrounding areas of her imagination.

After an hour of walking in all sorts of directions Milly realised what a stupid plan this was. She was lost in the middle of a forest and to make matters worse it looked like she was less than an hour away from darkness.

"Brilliant Milly. Seriously you have surpassed yourself. I don't think you have done anything more intelligent in your life." she said pushing branches out the way until a tree root caught her foot and sent her flying. She waited for her face to hit the floor but instead something hard caught her.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?"

"Not for me it isn't. I passed mad a while back." Milly said brushing leaves from her trousers and then finally she looked up and her legs buckled slightly over the sight. He kept hold of her arm and held her up. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the deep golden honey colour of his. They were exactly what she had imagined them to be but even more exceptional. His pale perfect complexion was so porcelain like that he could almost be a statue. His large hair was perfectly sculpted around his face. His perfect, breath taking face that she had dreamed about most nights for the last year. His eyes darkened and his eyebrows drew together in concentration. Oh god was he reading her mind? Can you imagine?

"I…er…you can let go now." Milly managed to say, although she didn't want him to let go. He released her arm and stepped back from her in one fluid movement.

"Who are you? I have not seen your face before." He said now glaring at her with intent making Milly feel both wonderful and fearful at the same time. Her mind was clouded with thoughts as his voice was like music to her ears.

"No I'm new…I mean I just got here. I'm Milly."

His examination did not cease and Milly moved uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"You are Carlisle's new friend."

Milly opened her mouth to speak but then her cheeks flooded with colour as she knew that he must have read her mind and therefore all other thoughts she had had were now floating through his mind.

"I…er…"

"Your clothes that is how I know. They used to belong to my sister." he said again. "Keep heading in that direction" he said pointing left "Do not deviate. You will be back at the Black's before sundown." He turned to leave,

"Thank you…ummm…"

He turned his head back and looked at her intently again with some sort of emotion in his eyes.

"Edward…Edward Cullen." and then he walked away and within a few seconds he was gone.


	4. After thoughts

"Geez Beckett. I was about to send out a search party."

Milly smiled as she pushed the last branch aside and stepped onto the road opposite the Black's house. She had been in mute shock ever since that meeting with Edward not thirty minutes ago. He was more breath taking, more mysterious and sensual than she could ever have imagined.

"Sorry Jacob am I late for supper?" Milly queried walking alongside Jacob across the street.

"No no that's fine. You shouldn't go walking in the forest alone though…day or night. It isn't safe."

"Right ok. Woods alone bad. Got it." Milly said walking into the Black's house.

"Why is it that I don't believe this will be the last time?" Jacob said with a smirk.

Milly turned and gave him a cheeky grin.

"I'm going to have to keep my eye on you aren't I Beckett?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"You strike me as the kind of guy who has his eye on everything, now come on your dad's probably waiting."

Jacob smiled and followed Milly through to the dining room where Billy was already waiting with a smile.

He angrily pushed aside branches as he sped through the wood back into town. The sun was just starting to set and he had fed enough to see her now and so that was where he was heading, but his thoughts were not in the usual place they were. She no longer solely occupied his mind, another did. He frowned at his unwelcome thoughts. He knew he would never love another the way he did Bella, she was his reason to live, to breathe…well on the occasion that he did anyway and now this person turned up that smelt exactly like Bella. That's why he had headed in her direction and behaved as if it was Bella he was talking to. Her scent was exactly the same. He closed his eyes and thought of her, her long blonde hair sweeping like curtains in front of her face, a face that was perfectly oval with a slight dusting of freckles over a button nose. But what he remembered most were her eyes. Her bright blue eyes that looked as if they were reading his soul…if he had one.

He emerged from the wood and looked upon Bella's house with the sun dropping just behind it. He frowned at the sight. He was suddenly very confused, he wanted to go in and see her so much that his heart hurt just thinking about the way her eyes would light up at the sight of him but at the same time he wanted to find out about this mysterious person who had suddenly turned up, but knowing that she was staying at the Reservation he knew that he couldn't. He shook his head at the sudden turnaround of his thoughts. His thoughts that for the past year had always only been about Bella. Now suddenly he was torn between them. He hated this Milly. This random person who had turned up and literally within a few seconds turned his world upside down.

He growled under his breath and pushed all thoughts of this blonde girl out of his mind and that was when his stomach flipped as Bella emerged from her house. Her long dark hair blowing in the sudden breeze and he knew then. Bella is where he wanted to be and within a second he was in front of her making her gasp with shock.

"Hey" she said with that smile on her face that she used just for him.

"Hey" he responded and grasped her gently around the waist. This was where he should be and where he wanted to be…


	5. Breaking

Milly woke up with a start, very confused as to where she was. She sat up in her bed, brushed her hair away from her face and looked at her watch. 7:10 in the morning. This was all definitely a dream there is no chance she would wake up this early in her real life! So it was Sunday and she was in her imaginary world of Forks. There were so many places she wanted to see and explore that her mind was so over run with ideas that she didn't know where to start first.

And then the place that she had wanted to witness for herself for so long popped into her head. How would she find it? She brushed the covers aside and knew that she would find a way. She knew the starting spot and so she would work from there.

After her shower Milly grabbed a pair of tight stone washed jeans and grabbed a baby blue sweater and pulled it over her head. She tied her long hair in a hap hazard knot on top of her head and grasped a waterproof jacket, shoving her feet in a pair of walking boots as she headed out.

She snuck past the Black's house as she was fully aware that she would get the third degree from Jacob as to where she was going. She smiled at the thought of Jacob, he really was everything she was expecting and more. He was kind, funny, generous and really quite charming with his wicked smiles and cheeky humour. The meal last night had been a very entertaining evening and she had felt truly welcomed into their family.

After darting past the house she grabbed an old bike that they had said she could use if she wished and began cycling down the road towards Forks.

She got to where she wanted and pulled to the side of the road, depositing her bike against a tree. She took a deep breath and began to trek through the trees. After nearly five hours Milly truly believed that not only was she lost…again, but she was also even more stupid than she originally thought. She imagined this forest was rather large and right now she had no idea in which direction she had come from or which direction she should head in. Milly sighed and then carried on heading through the trees. She stumbled over a few twigs and when she righted herself she looked up and gasped at the sight. She was standing in a gap in the forest and in front of her was a meadow. The meadow. There was no question about it, it had lush green grass and sprinklings of brightly coloured flowers. This was their field. She took a step further into it and watched as the sun disappeared behind a cloud and Milly sagged her shoulders. It was wrong of her to be here. This was their place and she had no right to intrude. Milly dropped her head and was about to turn when she looked up and her eyes widened. In front of her on the other side of the meadow standing in a clearing was Edward.

He looked wonderful in a grey jacket, blue shirt and stone coloured jeans. His light brown hair moved slightly with the breeze and his honey gold eyes were fixed on hers. She didn't know how long they were standing there staring at each other but Milly couldn't bring herself to break the gaze. He was too breath taking to look away, but when she un-jumbled her thoughts she saw that although she was ecstatic at the sight of him, he clearly did not feel the same. He glared at her with such anger and mistrust that Milly suddenly took a couple of steps back.

"Hello again." She managed to mumble.

Edward turned his head to one side and narrowed his eyes before stepping fully into the meadow and a few paces towards her until he was all of six feet away.

"It's Edward right? Edward Cullen?"

His glare did not desist and Milly grimaced slightly and nodded her head before looking around the meadow.

"So…this is quite a place isn't it? Really very…"

"Why and how are you here?" He suddenly interrupted in an unamused but no less beautiful voice.

"Oh here here?" Milly said pointing at the floor. Edward did not move or make any inclination to answer her question. "I…er…went for a walk. A long walk and here I am." she said with a smile.

Edward looked at this strange woman and tried again to read her thoughts, knowing that they would be interesting but once again he couldn't. It was frustrating enough with Bella but now there was this one too. Who was this bizarre English girl that had suddenly shown up in his life and seems to be wherever he is in the forest?

"What are you doing in Forks Milly?" He asked, despite himself he really wanted to know the answer. He watched her slight movements that showed him that she was not comfortable in answering these questions.

"As I told Carlisle I liked the look of this place." she said in her delicate but forceful British voice.

"You are a traveller. There are much more interesting places than Forks I assure you."

"Not to me." she said in a stubborn tone. "And hey there's no law that says I can't. Unless of course you make the rules here and I have been banished?" she said with a wry grin.

He wanted to smile at her but he couldn't. She was scaring him too much. He was drawn to her in a way he couldn't explain. It was like gravity was actually propelling him towards her. He had just left Bella's house and was on his way back to see Carlisle when the urge to come to the meadow had over powered him and now here she was. His throat burned with the need for her, but he was able to control that well now.

"No not banished. Just giving some advice from someone who lives here."

"And do you like it here?" she asked almost instantly.

He narrowed his gaze again and couldn't help his lips from flickering into a slight smile.

"I do yes."

"Then why is it so hard to believe that I wouldn't?" she said leaning down and picking up a red flower from the meadow floor.

"You make an excellent point Milly."

"I have been known to make them ever so often. So Edward why are you here?" she said and for a moment he just carried on watching her as she smiled and it lit up her entire face.

"What I don't get to ask questions?" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Of course you do. I was also out for a walk. This is my favourite meadow."

"I know" she said nodding her head in a somewhat melancholy way.

"How do you know?"

Edward watched her wriggle uncomfortably as if she had been caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

"I…er…well why wouldn't it be you know. It's truly beautiful."

So are you, he wanted to add and instantly felt his anger boil with the betrayal he had just put on Bella. How dare this girl fall into his life like this and ruin everything.

"Yes it is. Goodbye Milly." He said more abruptly than he intended and then turned to walk away wanting to get as far away from this girl as possible.

"No Edward wait." and before Milly could stop herself she had taken two huge strides and grasped him by the shoulder. He swung round so abruptly that Milly fell into him. He held her around her arms and gently pushed her away from him but there was still only less than a foot in between them.

"Who are you Milly?" he asked, his voice was so quiet it was barely audible and he gently brushed a loose tendril away from her face. She gasped slightly at the coolness of his touch.

"I'm just ordinary Milly." she said shakily.

"I don't believe there is anything ordinary about you Milly Beckett." he said looking down into her eyes.

Milly's heart was beating ridiculously fast as she looked up into his hooded, emotion filled eyes. She opened her mouth slightly to take in a much needed intake of breath and tried to will herself to believe that this was actually happening.

"That's because you don't know me. I promise there is nothing special about me." she said in a unexpected husky voice. The corner of his mouth rose in a slight smile and he tilted his head to one side. She had never been looked at like this, it was like he was looking right into her, her soul being bared. Suddenly he frowned and his eyes widened. A slight growl escaped his lips as he gently pulled her so she was now standing behind him. Milly was unstable from the sudden movement but one of his hands was clasped around her arm holding her steady. She looked around him and tried to see whatever it was that had caused this alarm, but she couldn't see or hear anything.

Milly's head spun to the left when she heard a branch snapping and saw a dark silhouette rush through the trees. It was only there for a couple of seconds and then it was gone and she watched as Edward's shoulders relaxed slightly and he let go of her arm stepping away from her.

Milly looked at his back and frowned. "What happened?" she asked her voice faltering slightly.

Edward didn't answer he just stood looking into the trees, his hands clenched at his side. Milly's heart was beating ridiculously fast and she kept looking into the forest for any movement. She knew that the forest was dangerous. What the hell had she been thinking walking in it alone?

"Don't be afraid. It's gone now." Edward finally said, not moving from his position.

"Kind of can't help it actually. Was it Vi…umm…do you know what it was?"

Edward turned his head to look at her and he narrowed his gaze making Milly flush slightly. His eyes flickered to the growing colour that flooded her cheeks. He rose his eyebrows slightly and looked away again.

"Probably just an animal. I will take you back to the road." and with that he began to walk away from her towards the trees opening his mobile phone as he did.


	6. Repercussions

The next three hours was spent with Milly tripping and skidding through the forest. She wasn't really an outdoorsy kind of girl. Edward hadn't spoken since the meadow but every time she fell or tripped he was there to support her and whenever they touched their eyes would meet. It was always Edward that broke the gaze and every time Milly felt bereft. When they finally broke free of the forest it was to find that she was on the border between Forks and the reservation and leaning against a truck was Jacob. His arms were crossed over his chest and when their feet touched the pavement of the road he looked up and rose one eyebrow at Milly in jest. However when his eyes reached Edward his face darkened with disgust and anger.

They walked towards the car and Jacob pushed himself away from the truck.

"What did I say Beckett? I think I'll have to keep both of my eyes on you from now on." he said with a smirk.

Milly grimaced slightly, "Probably best. Someone needs to stop me from being ridiculous." Milly said with a cheeky grin.

"So Beckett get in the car. I need to have a little chat with him." Jacob said his eyes burning into Edward's.

Milly was desperate to stay but from the look on Jacob's face she knew it was better if she didn't. It was like he was vibrating with rage. His fists were clenched so hard that they were shaking from the pressure he was putting them under.

Milly drew her eyebrows together and turned to look at Edward. His perfect profile looking back at Jacob with a complete lack of concern. As if he felt her eyes on him he moved his own to rest on hers. Their golden brown colour looking more fiery than usual.

"Get in Milly." he said gently, his eyes never leaving hers and however brief it may have been Milly watched his eyes flicker to her slightly parted lips only to instantly return back where they had once been.

"I…" she started.

"You don't tell her what to do." Jacob almost growled, stepping forward slightly.

"No no. It's alright. I'm getting cold anyway. Thank you Edward for bringing me back. God knows where I would be now if you hadn't come along."

From the look that flickered across Edward's face it was like she had slapped him and his eyes darted from hers to rest somewhere on the floor. Milly dropped her shoulders and stepped into the car where Jacob forcefully closed it behind her. As they stepped a few feet away Milly realised that as much as she tried there was no way she could hear what they were saying, but she was happy to just watch Edward as he spoke, his beautifully carved lips opening to produce that magnificent voice…

"So bloodsucker what were you doing with Milly." Jacob said snarling.

"Nothing dog. Just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Edward said turning his head to one side trying to resist the urge to look at Milly through the window. Her earlier comment had really hit him hard. He knew exactly where she would be now if he hadn't come along…in a lot of pieces. Victoria had hit her scent and had come after her.

"No, we were in the right place at the right time. You just happened to be there when we did."

"Lets not deviate from the problem pup. Victoria got close."

"I know that. But why Milly?" he said almost to himself.

"Her scent." Edward said watching as Jacob drew his eyebrows together.

"What do you mean her scent? Right now she smells gross! Like one of you bloodsuckers!"

"She smells like Bella, Victoria must have thought…"

"She smells nothing like Bella!" Jacob roared.

"Calm down mutt. It might be only to us. Her scent, as in her blood appeal. I can't imagine that appeals to you?"

Edward smiled as Jacob wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Didn't think so."

"Fine. I'll admit that could be a reason."

"We need to discuss this all together."

"Tonight. Midnight. Tell the rest of your blood lovers."

Edward nodded his head and turned to leave, "Tell Bella I'll be waiting." he said quietly and stopped walking when he heard Jacob's thoughts.

"Careful dog." he uttered under his breath. He had heard Jacob and what he was thinking about seeing Milly and him in that meadow. The betrayal to Bella beat at his chest as he thought about it and how much he wanted to be there with her again.

"I'm not the one cosying up to someone who isn't Bella." Jacob said and even though Edward couldn't see it he knew there was a broad smile across his face. Without turning Edward started to walk away back up the road to Forks.

"I won't stop loving her puppy." and he knew that would always be true, but can he love another more…


	7. Consuming

"Why are we driving so fast?" Milly asked as she grasped the side of the car for support.

"Scared?" Jacob asked as he took a corner at a speed that he really shouldn't have been going.

"No not really. I don't really fear being crushed to death after being in a car that hit a wall at break neck speeds." Milly narrowed her eyes at Jacob who finally began to ease off the accelerator.

"Sorry." He said looking at her with a cheeky smile.

"It's ok. Luckily we didn't die so I can forgive you. Now, why the speeding?" she asked noticing the excited glint in Jacobs eyes.

"That's why." he responded. Milly followed his eye line and her heart began to beat rapidly as she saw a dark haired beauty leaning against a beaten up old truck. Her whole face lit up as she met Jacob's eyes and he could barely wait until the car stopped before he leapt from the car and ran to lift her up into his arms.

"I've missed you chica!" he said spinning her round.

Milly opened the car door and stepped out watching as Bella's hair flew around her face as Jacob continued to spin her in his arms while she laughed out loud.

"Jake! Put me down!" she said as finally he placed her back on the ground.

He stared down into her face that was flushed with enjoyment and they simply smiled at each other.

"Missed you too Jake. I only have a couple of hours, so what do you fancy doing?" she said putting her hands in her jean pockets.

"Whatever you want. I'm just glad to see you. It feels like ages."

"Tell me about it but Edward now understands that I am as safe here, if not more safe from V…"

Jacob coughing stopped Bella in her tracks and he signalled with his eyes for her to look behind her. At that Bella turned and looked at Milly with curious and confused eyes. Milly swallowed hard and began to step towards them although she wanted to run in the opposite direction. Getting to know Bella Swan and finding out just how wonderfully fantastic she is was not something Milly wanted to get into right now.

"Bella this is…" Jacob started.

"Milly right? You were the girl that collapsed outside Mike's shop."

"Yep that's me." Milly said grimacing slightly.

"Well I'm glad to see you are up and about." Bella said with a small smile.

"I'm not. More trouble than she's worth this one." Jacob said ruffling Milly's hair.

She ducked away from his hand and lightly punched him in the stomach making him laugh.

"I would deny it but he's right. I am some sort of trouble magnet." Milly said taking her eyes from Jacob's and looked at Bella, who was eyeing her in a strange way.

"Well Jake always likes to play the hero." Bella said taking her eyes from Milly's.

"That's only because I am surrounded by you two." he said leaning against Bella's truck.

"Hey I got by just fine before meeting you." Milly responded, folding her arms in front of her.

"Yeah but your in Forks now and…" Jacob stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened.

"I'm in Forks now and what?" Milly asked, knowing the answer but wanting someone to tell her.

"Well Forks is tiny and I am always getting myself into situations, so maybe its not us but the place?" Bella said shrugging her shoulders. Milly watched as Jacob looked at each of them incredulously.

"No sorry its you two, not the place. Everyone else seems to be fine." As Jacob spoke he smiled down at Bella and Milly could see the soppy happy look that came to his face. He was completely smitten with her. It was quite strange seeing this love for real rather than reading it on the page. She could now see the sparkle in his eyes when she spoke or laughed and she could see the way Bella smiled at him when he teased her.

"Right well I don't want to hold you two up anymore." Milly said stepping passed them towards her flat.

"Then you shouldn't have been walking in the forest on your own. Lucky I was at home when Edward called for me to pick you up."

Milly closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath.

"Edward?" Bella exclaimed.

Milly didn't want to but eventually she turned back round and looked back at Bella. Milly grimaced inwardly at the look that was now spread across Bella's face. She had stepped away from Jacob and was staring at Milly in such a way that made Milly move uncomfortably under her glare. Milly dragged her eyes away from Bella and looked upon Jacob who was standing with his arms crossed. He looked upset that he had put her in that situation but Milly was under no misconception that he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Yeah. Well, I bumped into him in the forest and I was lost so he brought me back to the road."

"You bumped into him?" Bella asked dubiously.

"Yeah I know. What are the chances? Anyway, have fun you two." Milly said and swiftly turned round and headed into her flat. She closed the door after her and leaned heavily against it. She would kill Jacob for that later. Milly pushed herself away from her door and leaned over to look out of the tiny window to see Bella and Jacob having some kind of heated discussion. She watched as Bella pushed him hard in the stomach and then angrily pulled the door of her truck open. It was stopped by Jacob slamming it closed again and turning her around. He said something that made her smile at him and then he put his arm around her shoulder and they headed in the direction of the beach.

Milly turned round and sighed heavily. She had only been here two days and it was already causing chaos. Maybe she should try and keep more of a low profile from now on she thought as she sunk heavily onto her bed and, without realising how tired she was, she fell asleep.


	8. Distorted

_Milly was walking through the forest, it was pitch black and she pulled her sweater closer around herself to keep out the bitterness of the cold weather. She frowned at the eerie quietness of her surroundings, even her footsteps on the forest floor didn't seem to be making a sound. She could feel eyes on her, not just one pair but dozens. She daren't look around to see herself surrounded so she just kept on walking. She knew what she was walking towards and she should be scared, for someone who didn't understand, it would be frightening, but Milly was just desperate to get there, to him. She could see him standing in the clearing but every time she took another step forward he would get further away. She began to run but still she got no closer. She watched as he drew his eyebrows together and shook his head making her stop in her tracks._

_She stood still not taking her eyes away from the breath taking sight. His eyes bore into her and then she watched as his shoulders sagged with defeat._

"_This cannot be." he uttered quietly._

"_Why?" she pleaded in a whisper. She stepped forward and again he got further away._

"_You are not meant to be here."_

"_Neither are you." Milly said in a response. She could feel all the eyes glaring at her and getting closer towards her. She knew she was running out of time._

"_You will eventually leave Milly. You cannot stay here."_

"_What if I want to?" she said with tears falling down her cheeks. They were almost upon her now._

"_You can't" he said lowering his eyes to the floor._

"_Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" She yelled with frustration as hands began to grab her._

"_No-one would want this for us." he said, his eyes filled with a deep emotion. They were hooded with defeat as he looked at the people who were dragging Milly away. Every part of her body was being grasped and pulled away from him until he disappeared from sight and she looked around to see all the faces that were dragging her. Bella. Jacob. Victoria. Sam. Mike. So many more faces…they were beginning to smother her as the pulled her through the forest._

Milly woke with a start, her body glistening with sweat. She pealed the covers away from her body and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The morning light was just starting to fill the room and she rubbed her eyes. Her heart was beating really fast as she thought about the images from her dream, seeing all those faces around her and having no control. She shook her head and tried to push all thoughts of the dream out of her mind, for today was her first day at her new job and she really didn't want to have to think about that horrible nightmare anymore.


	9. Sinking

"Cheers Black." Milly said as she stepped from the truck.

"No problem Beckett. Did you bring an apple for teacher?" he joked.

Milly rolled her eyes at him and closed the door hearing him chuckle slightly. Once the truck had pulled away Milly looked up at the hospital and breathed in deeply. Her fantasy of Forks did not involve her having to work as a receptionist in a hospital. She had never been a fan of hospitals, right from a young age, but instead of chickening out she pushed her shoulders back and walked forward. She would have collided with the person in front, but it was as if she knew it was coming and stepped aside in a blur of purple and gold.

"Woah. Sorry. Nearly got you there." Milly said turning to look up at the girl who had passed her.

"No you didn't" she said as she carried on walking away. Her long golden hair falling around her pale shoulders.

"I'll make sure I do next time." Milly said under her breath and turned back to the hospital. A second later the woman was in front of her with her head turned slightly to one side.

She was breath taking. Her golden blonde hair fell like curtains around her perfectly oval face, that was so white it was like porcelain but flawless. Her perfectly formed figure was coated in a halter neck purple silk top and skin tight jeans that coated her long slender legs to perfection.

"Rosalie" Milly said without meaning to.

Rosalie narrowed her golden honey eyes at her and turned her head to the other side as if trying to figure Milly out.

"Yes…Oh I'm sorry I wouldn't know your name, seeing as we've never met." she said putting a perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

"Right, I'm…"

"Not interested." Rosalie finished with a flick of her hair.

"But definitely rude. Excuse me I have to go to work." and Milly passed a wide eyed Rosalie and headed into hospital.

"Milly. It is a pleasure to see you again." A voice purred from behind her.

"You too Dr Cullen." Milly said with a smile as she turned.

"Please Milly. It's Carlisle." he reciprocated the smile. " I hope you are enjoying your new abode." he said gesturing for her to follow him down the corridor.

"I really am!" she said animatedly. "Jacob and Billy are lovely and the Reservation is so beautiful."

He smiled at her obvious delight of her new circumstances.

"Well I'm glad. Now to the task at hand."

After a week of spilling coffee and accidentally forgetting to put the wet floor sign back where it was, she was finally starting to get a hang on things. Carlisle was brilliant and it would seem there wasn't a single person who worked, visited or were admitted into the hospital that did not adore him. He was also a very talented and wonderful doctor who clearly loved the fact that he was helping people to live.

"It is such a pleasure to know that I have helped someone to prolong their life."

"Not just prolong Carlisle, but save. That is truly wonderful. You save lives. There is no higher calling." Milly said as she sipped her coffee. She brought her eyes back up to Carlisle to see him simply staring at her. It looked like if it were possible there would be tears in his eyes right now.

He shook his head and stood pushing his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

"Well Milly. You must want to go home and I, well I have to get back to work."

"The hospital's a better place with you working here so I wouldn't want to keep you away." she said with a smile as she dragged her hair back into a haphazard knot.

Carlisle began to walk away before stopping and turning his head slightly back.

"You are older than your years Milly Beckett." He smiled as she rose one eyebrow. "And that is a good thing I assure you. Well done for your first week. See you on Monday." and with that he walked away and left Milly with her thoughts. She had seen Carlisle everyday and everyday he had shocked her with his beautiful and kind heart. Always thinking of others and never of himself. He was truly a wonderful man. She had tried many a time to make him see that he was truly one of the good guys but every time, without saying anything, she knew she had failed. He would never believe that of himself. She knew he thought he was damned. She wouldn't give up trying though.

She got up from the cafeteria and headed to get her bag and as she passed a mirror she inspected how terrible she must look. Every night she had had that nightmare and it was making her fear going to sleep at all. Every time it got more real and she would wake up still feeling like the hands were all over her body, holding her down.

She closed her eyes and tried to stop her mind from re-living it again. When she opened her eyes it was to see she looked just as she thought, if not worse. Her eyes were slightly red and there were faint bags under her eyes. Her blonde hair had lost some of its glow and her skin was pale and without life.

She pulled her black long sleeved, woollen jumper closer around her and saw from her skin tight black jeans that she had lost even more weight. She shook her head and turned to carry on walking down the corridor.

Once she had grabbed her bag she headed outside only to see Rosalie talking to Carlisle quite heatedly about something. However as soon as she had opened the door to leave her eyes darted to her and her nostrils flared slightly. Carlisle turned and smiled before patting Rosalie on the shoulder and walking towards Milly.

"Go get some sleep Milly." He said with a gentle smile.

Milly nodded and smiled at him. "I will thank you."

He nodded and walked passed her back into the hospital.

Milly breathed in deeply and headed towards the car Carlisle had loaned her, well until she could pay him back, although giving him the money would be no easy feat if she knew Carlisle as well as she think she did.

"So you're Carlisle's new little follower?"

Milly ignored the perfectly harmonised voice of Rosalie and kept on heading towards her car, fishing in her bag for the keys. Milly unlocked the door and tried to open it only to find a hand stopping it and slamming it closed again.

"I don't like being ignored." Rosalie said from behind Milly.

"Then you're going hate me. Move your hand." Milly said with a sigh.

Rosalie finally moved her hand from the door and Milly simply opened it, sat in the seat and closed the door behind her. When she started the engine she looked up to see Rosalie still standing where she was and she was looking at her with what looked like a half smile on her face. Milly pushed her foot on the accelerator and headed down the road.

When she got to the shop she had collapsed outside of just two weeks ago she noticed Mike locking the door and decided to pull over. She turned off the engine and stepped out of the car.

"Hey Mike" Milly said walking towards him.

Mike swung round and instantly colour flooded to his cheeks. "Oh hey…Milly isn't it?"

Milly nodded. "Yep that's me. Just thought I would pull over and say thank you. You know for the other day. Just like to say I don't usually faint. Not quite sure what happened there." Milly said with a grimace.

"No seriously it's fine. Just happy that someone was there when you did decide to fall over." Mike grinned at Milly and she couldn't help but grin back. He was very eager to please.

"So am I Mike."

Mike nodded his head and she had to hide a chuckle as she could almost see the cogs turning in his mind as to what to say next.

"So…you staying at the Reservation then?" he said throwing the shop keys in the air and unfortunately for him missing them when they came back down. Milly smiled again as she watched him hurriedly pick them off the ground, but quickly covered the smile when he came back up.

"Yeah I am. I stay at the Black's house…well the shack at the bottom of their garden anyway."

Milly watched as his body shifted around at the mention of the black's name.

"So what do you think of Jacob then?" he said with a angry tinge to his voice.

Milly raised her eyebrows at him. "Who Jake? Oh he's great. A little annoying but he does have a way of getting under your skin. He's harmless really."

Mike let out a short breath and widened his eyes for a second in disbelief.

"Yeah...harmless." he said pocketing the keys.

Suddenly they both turned as a red truck quickly screeched to a halt about a hundred yards away from them and the door swung open. Milly watched as Bella almost jumped from the truck and began to stride quickly towards them.

Milly tried to force a smile on her face but with the way Bella was striding towards them clearly with something on her mind she found it hard.

"Hey Bella, How's it…" Mike started shakily.

"Just what exactly are you doing in Forks?" Bella said ignoring Mike and staring at Milly with a hand on her hips. Milly noted the slightly shaking hands showing Milly that she wasn't completely comfortable with confrontation.

Milly looked away from Bella and smiled awkwardly at Mike. "Well, like I've said. I like it here. It seems kinda homely." Milly said nodding.

Bella narrowed her gaze at Milly. "Well you seem to be making quite an impression here." Bella said not succeeding in hiding the sarcasm from her words.

"Well everyone is being very welcoming." Milly said with a grin.

"Will you excuse us a minute Mike?" Bella said not taking her eyes away from Milly's.

Milly turned to Mike's blushing face. "Girl talk." she said rolling her eyes, making him smile.

Once he had strolled into the shop, Milly brought her eyes back to Bella's.

"Listen Bella, I'm not quite sure what's going on here but just let me say that…"

"I know exactly what's going on here. Stay away." Bella said frankly.

"Stay away? From who? You?" Milly said raising her eyebrows.

"For starters. But I think you understand what I mean." Bella said shakily, almost like she was close to tears.

"Bella, I'm just living my life. I'm not here to cause trouble. Whatever you think I am doing, you are mistaken." Milly said with a small smile.

"I don't think so… I know…you come here….he's diff…look just stay away." Bella said stumbling over her words.

"Bella"

Milly tried to stop her groan as she heard the velvet voice come from behind her. She daren't turn to look at him, as she knew that her legs may not be able to cope.

"Edward." Bella said her whole face lighting up.

Milly was rigid, not sure what to do or where to look.

"Milly…" He said.

Milly closed her eyes and then turned slowly. When she opened them it was to see his perfect face , taut with concern and confusion.

"Edward I.." she started.

"I believe I must excuse myself and Bella from your company…If you don't mind." He said not ever looking in Milly's eyes.

"Of course…please go ahead. I was just going to…umm...go er…that way anyway." Milly picked up her bag and resisted the urge to run as fast as she could from the most awkward situation she had ever been in…


	10. Changes

Edward looked at Bella. Her usual luminous brown eyes were much more dull than they usually were and her deep brown hair was limp and lifeless. He sighed and brought a hand to her face, he watched her eyes flutter close at his touch and couldn't resist a slight smile.

"Bella…what are you doing?"

She brought her eyes to his and he could see the unshed tears fresh in them.

"I…oh Edward…I don't know what to think anymore…ever since she has arrived, it's like all the Cullen's have become obsessed with her…I…oh I'm just scared…"

"Bella. Bella please. I have told you before. My only interest is the fact I cannot read her mind. It is a reason to be intrigued. Not just for me but for all of us. The only other is you."

"Exactly." It was barely audible but he heard.

"What do you mean?"

"I was the only one. I thought it was because you loved me…"

"I do love you."

"I know but now you can't hear her. Does that mean…"

Edward grasped her around the shoulders and brought her towards him.

"Oh Bella. I know what I did to you by leaving is plaguing your mind, but I love you…only you."

Edward said pulling Bella towards him and wrapping his arms around her. He hated to see Bella suffering like this but he didn't know what more he could do. He was struggling to control his intrigue about Milly, especially when most days Carlisle would come home with amusing anecdotes about Milly and now Rosalie…

He looked up to see Milly opening the door of her car and throwing her bag inside only to pat the roof of the car like it was some kind of pet and getting in it herself. He couldn't not smile at her strangeness that never failed to amuse him. Now Carlisle and Rosalie found her as interesting as he did, he had decided to find out more about her. The people of Forks always kept their distance from them, not really knowing why but just knowing that they should but Milly…she wasn't affected by them, it was as if….How was she occupying his mind at a time like this? With Bella, his reason for wanting to live, in his arms a fragment of her former self.

"Look at me Bella." he said gently.

Bella brought her head up and looked sadly into his eyes. He noticed the added lines around them and the slight shadowing beneath.

"You are my reason for being here. My only reason." He said with a smile. His heart lifted when he saw the slight smile that ordained Bella's lips and the flush of colour that crept into her cheeks.

"Then change me." she said quietly.

He turned his head slightly to one side and his eyes drew up slightly as he saw Milly's truck pull away. It shocked him how much he wanted to follow it to wherever it was going even the Reservation, breaking the Treaty.

"Edward?" Bella's shaky voice brought him out of his thoughts and when finally the truck had disappeared around the corner he brought his almost black eyes back to hers.

"You know my condition." he said pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Anything else Edward…I can't. Plus Charlie wouldn't ever allow it, not to mention what everyone would think." she said turning away from him. Edward stayed where he was and watched her hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

"You're worried about what people will think? What about that we love each other?" he said slightly more harshly than he should have.

Bella turned and looked at him intently.

"I'm sorry. I'm…"

"Hungry?" Bella continued for him.

Edward nodded, drawing his eyebrows together.

"You sure that's all?" Bella asked, not letting her eyes reach his.

"When have I not been sure Bella?" he said walking towards her truck and pulling open the door for her. She followed behind him, he could hear her footsteps, they were much heavier than usual.

"Why didn't you go and hunt with everyone else a couple of weeks ago?" she asked getting into the truck.

"I was reluctant to leave you. You know this. With Victoria around I couldn't."

"But now you can?" Bella said facing forward.

He hated what was happening here. Bella nervously probing into his thoughts. The forced conversations, but he had to know who this woman was. There was something about her that he knew he had to find out.

"I trust Jacob now. He will never let Victoria near you."

Bella nodded solemnly.

"Bella tell me what I need to say to put your mind at ease? I don't like to see you nervous of our relationship." He said closing the door and leaning slightly inside.

"I'm not nervous. I'm scared. Feelings can change." She said turning her head to face his.

"Not mine for you Bella. Never that." and with that he brought his lips to hers and was once again shocked to find that the usual burn and pain was no longer existent. He should be pleased, happy that he can show her his true feelings for her but instead it made him wonder why. As soon as he had smelt the succulent flavour of Milly, Bella's had paled into significance. He drew back when Bella became more passionate and he leant his nose on hers.

"I love you." he said, his eyes burning into hers.

"I love you." she replied before he ducked back through the window.

"How long will you hunt for?" she asked, starting the engine.

"No more than two days I promise."

"Swear" Bella said almost in a whisper.

He looked deep into her eyes and brought his face to hers lightly placing his lips on her cheek. "I swear" he said gently into her ear and watched as the hairs on her neck sprang up ay his proximity. He would fix this problem, he couldn't have Bella feeling this way. But how was he going to fix it?…


	11. Confrontation

"Embry you do that one more time!" Milly said looking at Embry from the corner of her eye.

"What?" he said innocently, but was unable to completely hide the smile from his face.

"Don't you what me. If I feel one more piece of popcorn hit me I swear, despite you size, I will take you down." Milly said trying to keep the humour from her voice.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are on about." he said shaking his head.

"You know exactly what she's on about Embry. Now shut up and stop wasting the food." Jacob said pushing open Milly's door holding a large bottle of coke and a couple of bags of crisps.

"Who's wasting food?!" Jared said pushing passed Jacob with a panicked look on his face.

"Calm down Jar, I always make sure to stock my cupboards when I know you could be dropping in." Milly said smacking Jared on the ankle as she was sitting cross legged on her floor leaning against her sofa.

She really enjoyed it when the guys came round to watch DVD's. It had only taken a couple of weeks for them to get a routine going but now Milly really felt part of their close friendship although she knew there was a lot they were hiding from her. She knew that one day something would happen and she could let them know exactly what she did know about them.

Jacob sat behind her on the sofa and playfully tapped her on the head.

"You alright Beckett?" He asked, already his mouth full of crisps.

"I'm good thanks Black. You're late." She said turning her head to glare at him.

He gave her a cheeky grin. "I'm never late. Just keep to my own time is all."

Milly smiled at him and he winked at her.

"Widweeee"

Milly turned her head and knew what that noise was. It was Sam beckoning his pack. Jacob, Embry, Quill and Jared all dropped their various foods and got rapidly to their feet.

"Sorry Beckett but Sam is waiting."

"And you must follow" she said with a smirk. Jacob ruffled her hair. "It's complicated" he said looking down at her.

"It wouldn't be as complicated if you tried to explain it." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Of course she knew what their complicated situation was but considering how close her and Jacob had gotten she wanted him to explain. Although she knew that the alpha code meant he couldn't but he found a way with Bella didn't he?

She inwardly cringed when she thought of Bella and the last time she had seen her. Over three weeks had passed. The scene outside of the Newton's shop was not something she wanted to repeat. Not just for her but also for Bella. Their love story was one of the deepest and heartfelt she had ever known and she didn't want to see that look on Bella's face again. A look of confusion and pain. It wasn't fair and Milly didn't want to do that to her again. As much as she wanted to see him, or seek him out as she had always seemed to do, she knew she couldn't . So she had finished work at the Hospital despite the protests of Carlisle and got a job at the local Bike shop on the Reservation.

She knew that Edward couldn't come on the Reservation, not that he would, and so she wouldn't leave. Although her whole body was screaming for her to.

"Beckett? You're doing it again. I'm leaving, catch you later."

She rolled her eyes at him and his dodge of the question and watched him flee through her door into the woods where Sam was standing awaiting him. She grabbed the bowl of popcorn and sat heavily on the sofa. Her mind was focused solely on one thing…Edward.

She shook her head as if trying to shake loose the memories of him but she couldn't. He was seared into her memory. He's Bella's she silently repeated to herself. You adore their love story. Let them be.

A quiet knock at the door shook her from her disheartening thoughts. Her face lit up when she saw the beaming face of Billy Black.

"Hey Billy." Milly said standing up to walk to the door.

"Hey Milly. You good?" He said cheerily.

"I am Billy. Your son was late, ate my food and then disappeared but then that's normal right?" Milly said with a smile.

Billy chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, sounds like Jake.

"Come in Billy please." Milly said gesturing for him to enter.

"Thank you Milly but I just popped over to ask you a favour if I can?"

"Well I don't know…" Milly started, putting a hand on her hip. "…It's not like you've done anything for me?"

Billy laughed at her sarcasm and Milly smiled down at him. "Of course Billy!"

"You are a good girl. I need my prescription from the Pharmacy in town and I was wondering if you could pick it up for me today?"

Milly's heart did a flip, "Town? As in Forks?" she said frowning slightly.

Billy smiled, "Yes. The town Forks."

Milly smiled slightly at Billy who was looking at her strangely. Of course she would help Billy but at the same time she knew that the idea of being that close to him would prove difficult. However after everything that Billy had done for her she couldn't deny him this small favour.

"Yes, yes of course Billy."


	12. Up Close

Ten minutes later and she was entering Forkes in her small but useful Citroen. She breathed in deeply when she passed Newton's shop and hoped that Bella was anywhere but where she was today. She pulled into the car park and tentatively got out of the car. Within seconds of her feet touching the ground Edward was standing in front of her.

"Where have you been?" He said sternly.

She drank him in, his hair still moulded to perfection around his astounding face, a face that she knew every curve of. She did notice that he looked different, tired if that's even possible for someone that doesn't need sleep.

"Excuse me?" Was all she could say, her voice barely a whisper.

His face began to frown and tilted his head to one side.

"You haven't been around for a while" He said narrowing his gaze. His intent stare was making her uncomfortable, just for the way it was making her feel.

"I've been busy" she said simply.

His stare intensified, "Doing what?"

"Nothing important." she said stepping passed him and headed towards the shops.

"Then it wouldn't be a problem telling me." He said keeping in time next to her.

"Look, I don't have time for this."

"Make time."

"Why does it matter what I've been doing?" Milly said turning to look at him.

"I don't know." Edward replied looking deeply into her eyes.

"Why does it matter than I don't come into Forkes anymore?"

"I don't know but…"

" Why does it matter if I don't see you?"

"It matters to me!" Edward almost shouted.

Milly could see that he almost instantly regretted his words.

"It shouldn't" She said looking down. When she brought her head back up it was to find him looking at the sky, as if it was going to provide the answers.

"I wish it didn't." he said quietly. These words cut through Milly like a knife.

"Then don't let it. Go home Edward and pretend you never met me." With that Milly began walking back towards the shop.

"Where are you going?" He asked stepping in time next to he, Milly sighed but was secretly happy that he hadn't taken her advice.

"Nowhere." she answered.

"You must be going somewhere?"

Why wouldn't he let it drop. Why was he so interested in knowing where she was going? Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and spun to look at him.

"You can't hear me" she said, not realising or wanting to say that out loud.

Both his and her eyes widened in shock.

"What did you just say?" he said dangerously low.

"I said…I wish you'd hear me when I say…I'm going shopping."

"Don't lie, it doesn't become you. I heard what you said."

"Then why ask!" she spat back and in doing so admitted what she had said.

"How?" He queried pacing in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Listen Edward…"

"Don't say my name like that." Edward said closing his eyes. It was Milly's turn to frown.

"Like what?"

"Just…like that." he said closing his eyes briefly.

"Look, I can't help the way I say your name. I can't do this. It would be so much easier now for you to leave and pretend you never saw me." She began walking again until she heard his beautiful voice behind her.

"No it wouldn't."

Milly stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around.

"You know as well as I do that it wouldn't be easier. Neither of us know what is going on between us and believe me, if you understood everything you would know that I really didn't want this."

Milly turned her head slightly towards him and muttered "And if you understood, you would know how much I did."

She heard him groan. "Why do you keep saying these things?!" he said suddenly by her side. "You can't just say things like that and expect me to carry on…you're driving me crazy Milly." He said looking deep into her eyes, brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Edward…" she said huskily.

He closed his eyes, "Even the way you say my name."

"This shouldn't be happening." Milly said breathlessly.

His eyes flickered open and fell to her lips.

"You don't want to do this." she added.

"It's exactly what I want to do." He said turning his back to her as if that truth upset him. "What I'm feeling…" he started.

"Edward…" she interrupted and watched his shoulders tense slightly. "…I can't do this. You and Bella, that's how it should be…"

"I love her Milly. More than I have ever loved anyone."

Milly's heart contracted with pain.

"I, more than most, know how true that is."

He turned to look at her. "You keep saying these things. How do you know the things you know? You comment but don't explain. It's most infuriating."

"I…I guess I'm an observant person." she said starting to walk passed him. "Any anyway I really do have things to do."

"Your errands can wait." He said sternly, grasping her arm and leading her away from the shops.

"You're not the boss of me Edward." She said trying to shake her arm loose. He stopped in his tracks and watched her struggling.

"Let go of me. You don't just drag a girl away you know, no matter how freakishly strong you are."

Despite himself Edward smiled, dazzling her slightly.

"You're right, but exceptional times call for exceptional measures."

"Look, I know we have to chat and I also know how there is no way in hell I can get out of your grasp believe me, so I am fully capable of dragging myself thank you, so you can let go, I won't go anywhere." Milly said , her eyes searching his. He drew his eyebrows together and sighed.

"Why do I think that's not true? That at any moment you may disappear." He let go of her arm.

Milly looked down at the place he had been holding her, she was still tingling from his cool touch. This was much more intense than she had ever imagined. The way she felt about him was already so deep that she didn't know if there was a way back up, to reality, to a life beyond him.

He invaded her thoughts all day and then at night, she would simply lay there visualising his face.

"Not here Edward" she said turning and walking towards the forest. She knew without turning that he was behind her. He didn't make a sound but she could feel his presence.

Milly got to a clearing and then turned to see him leaning against a tree, his eyes examining her.

"You don't treat me like everyone else does." He said his eyes not leaving hers.

"What do you mean?"

He pushed himself away from the tree and stepped towards her.

"People, generally, tend to treat me and my family…differently."

"Differently?"

"Wary, might be the better word." He said tilting his head to one side. Milly breathed in deeply. She knew why and she desperately wanted him to tell her.

"So? I treat you differently. What does that mean?" Milly asked.

"Maybe nothing, maybe everything."

"Look Edward I…" she stopped mid sentence when with one stride he was directly in front of her.

"Please don't say my name like that. It affects me." He said examining her face, as if it was the last time he would see it.

Milly couldn't drag her eyes away. "I can't help the way I say your name."

Edward grinned slightly. "I guess I'll just have to endure it."

"So…" Milly said throwing her hands up in the air. "…what exactly am I here for?"

"You are different. I can't explain why or how but I feel like you know more than you let on and the not knowing is what I am finding so hard." as he said this he turned away from her. Milly dragged in a much needed breath and stepped closer to him.

"I'm just Milly. An average, if slightly strange English girl who apparently picked the wrong town to call home. Whatever you think I know, I don't."

Edward turned and looked directly into her eyes. Milly could tell from the ochre colour that he had recently fed.

Edward frowned when he saw the look she was giving him. "You are getting better at lying Milly."

Milly coloured slightly and looked away from him.

Suddenly his hand was cupping her chin and gently pulled her face round to his.

"You do not flinch at my touch?"

Milly's breathing got deeper. "Why would I?" she said breathlessly and then she realised that his skin is ice cold and she should have been shocked. She ripped her face away and stepped back with a gasp.

"Your skin is ice cold."

Edward looked at Milly with an unamused expression and narrowed his gaze. "I know." he responded.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Edward asked.

"I…I don't know."

"I've got a feeling you do." He said stepping towards her.

"Do you? Well I hope that will suffice then" She tried to walk past him but he held her about the waist clamping her to him so she couldn't get away.

"Milly" he uttered. Milly's breathing stopped. "Stop lying to me. The way you have acted, the things you have said. I can read people quite well…"

The slight smile that spread across Milly's face did not go unnoticed by Edward. "…And I know you are lying."

Milly tried to pull away but failed.

"Why try and pull away when you know as well as I do that it will be impossible."

"I still have the choice to fight, despite how strong you are."

Edward instantly let Milly go, the shock of being released surprised her and she fell backwards only for Edward to catch her and their eyes clashed.


	13. Engulfed

Her eyes met his and the electricity between them crackled. She could feel it running through her veins, her heart beat accelerated with the feeling of being in his arms. His eyes flicked to her lips and before she could think his mouth was on hers. They were cold and hard but exceptional. The way his lips moved over hers was a sensation like she had never experienced before. Her hand moved to his hair and pulled him closer to her, the need that over took her body shocked Milly in its intensity. She had never wanted something so much in her whole life. She groaned with pleasure and he instantly pulled his head away and within seconds she was on her feet and he was several metres away.

Her breathing was ragged and her body felt out of control. She wanted to close the distance between them and be consumed by him completely. Her dazed eyes looked up and saw that he was staring at the ground between them. When his eyes finally met hers she could tell that whatever she was feeling, she wasn't alone in her thoughts. His eyes blazed with need. She should be afraid, there wasn't just lust in his eyes, but hunger. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Please, turn away from me." He uttered, his eyes stared at her, they were unseeing and relentless.

Milly frowned and tilted her head to one side.

"Milly, please do what you are told for once." he said dangerously low.

Milly turned her back to him. She could hear nothing but her own breathing and her heart beat clear in her ears. There was silence around her, but she knew he was there. She knew he hadn't moved from the position he was in. Maybe he didn't want to look at her when he devoured her…she didn't care. She adored him with everything she was. She was unafraid and ready to be anything he wanted her to be.

It felt like it had been hours that she had been standing there feeling his presence, his stare.

"Milly…"

Her heart turned over when she heard him say her name. She turned to find him in exactly the same position she had left him in only the intensity of his eyes had diminished.

They simply stared at each other. Each knowing that words were not needed for what had just happened. Milly relived the brief moment in her head repeatedly, hardly daring to believe it was real.

Abruptly he turned his head away, leaving Milly feeling bereft. Suddenly, without his eyes watching her, her mind filled with Bella. She had done this to their story. She had tainted it with her own wants and needs and now she knew it would never be the same.

"I…I should go." Milly said in a whisper, her voice not able to give anymore.

"I…" Edward started, his voice still causing Milly's heart to flip in her chest. "..yes. I have to help Alice with the party preparations for tonight." The way he was speaking was like he was in some sort of daze. Milly nodded sadly and took a step to leave before the colour drained from her face as realisation dawned.

"The Graduation party?" Milly said shakily.

Edward narrowed his gaze and stepped closer towards her. "Yes." He answered.

Milly didn't know what to do. She desperately wanted to say something, to warn him…all of them. She had been so caught up in her own feelings that she had forgotten about the story and where she was in it. If it was the Graduation party tonight, then there were two weeks left. She could help everyone. Her heart dropped in her stomach and her breathing hitched as she realised that Edward would ask Bella to marry him in two weeks.

"Milly. Tell me what is going on in your mind, whatever it may be. I believe that you know things, but right now I need to know why your face paled in such a way. Should I fear for someone…" He paused slightly, "…for you."

Milly's head whipped round to face his. He was worried about her? Her hands dashed through her hair as she realised how backwards everything was. Her breathing became more ragged as she understood exactly what she had done. This had to stop. She had to try and fix what she had broken.

Milly closed her eyes and breathed in a deep breath before turning back to Edward who was looking at her with concern but she could also see the guilt that filled him over his actions not five minutes ago.

"Bella's red shirt has been taken by a boy called Riley. He was changed by Victoria and she is using him to make the decisions therefore utilising Alice's blind spots."

There was silence between them and she couldn't bring herself to look at him yet. He would want answers, answers that she couldn't give him. She wanted to cry, cry over what she had done but also she wanted to cry for what she knew was going to be a broken heart for her. She finally was able to bring her eyes to his, who were wide open and staring at her. She couldn't read the emotion that filled them.

"You've always known about us haven't you?" He asked, his voice distant.

Milly nodded, "We don't have time to go over the how and the why…" she said, her voice beginning to break, "…but I can help you and…and Bella, so just let me."

Edward looked at her helplessly but still didn't move or say anything.

"Edward please." Milly begged and noticed the way his eyes fluttered closed. He gently shook his head.

"You know what we are? Then say it Milly."

Milly turned from him and hung her head. "Vampire."

"What else do you know?" he pushed.

"That you can read minds, except for Bella's and now…mine." She didn't turn to look at him, didn't want to see the way he would be watching her. "Please don't ask me anymore. Let me help you and the rest of the Cullens. I know a lot more."

She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head.

"Come with me." Was all she heard before he grasped her around the wrist making her gasp at his cool touch and he pulled her back through the forest to his car.


End file.
